


Holding On & Letting Go

by nervedamaged



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Aftermath, CPR, Death, Drowning, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergirl 2x19 Promo, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/pseuds/nervedamaged
Summary: 2x19 promo - when Maggie & Kara find Alex....





	Holding On & Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllMyTomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/gifts).



> Based on the Supergirl 2x19 promo footage that we have been supplied with, this is what happens when Maggie & Kara find Alex.
> 
> Song Inspiration: "Holding On & Letting Go" by Ross Copperman (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9DovSYz3da0)
> 
> For Charlie ❤️

**Holding On & Letting Go**

~

_*26..27..28..29..30..*_

Maggie counted in her head, her own pounding heartbeat flooding her ears as her clasped hands pushed down on Alex's chest.

Her girlfriend's pale complexion was even more ghostly white as she lay soaked to the skin in a puddle of water just outside the tank that Kara smashed with her bare fist and unceremoniously dragged her lifeless form from just moments ago.

Pausing her compressions she carefully cupped Alex's chin, her lips grazed icy cold ones exhaling heavily into her mouth for two agonising breaths, watching her chest rise and fall in the silence before she automatically reassumed her position, her fingers intertwined above Alex's rib cage.

"Maggie.."

Kara whispered to her left, her hand rested lightly on Maggie's shoulder.

"Maggie.. it's-.."

There was a momentary pause, a shuddering of exhaled breath and a slight tightening on Maggie's shoulder as Kara gripped too fiercely and let go.

"it's been too long.. I- I can't say goodbye.. But I-"

She could hear the younger sibling's voice crack under the pressure of the increasingly traumatic situation; Alex had failed to take even one breath for the last two minutes. Maggie's determination was wrought with all the reasons why she just couldn't let go, why she wouldn't let go.

Her own feelings flooded to the surface, overwhelming and rich with emotions that were foreign to her but left her with that brutally honest need to prove to Kara that this was not the end..

"No, Kara.."

She choked,

"Not yet, I ca- I can't lose her.."

She turned her full attention to Alex, her lifeless lips, once a beautiful rose colour were now a bruised purple hue and a vivid memory of their last sweet kiss that morning still had priority in her mind as tears made a silent journey down her cheeks, the emotions that burst through her normally stoic composure bubbled with anger;

"Cmon' Alex! Please.. I can't-

Frustrated, she pushed harder onto Alex's chest as she completed another round of compressions.

"You don't get to die on me! I need you.. you hear me?"

Two breaths in, rise and fall, still cold.

"You die, I die.."

Unwaveringly honest. There was still a tiny glint of hope but it was so far from her reach that Maggie wondered if she would mentally be able to make the decision to stop, or if Kara would pull her away; she willed the younger Danvers' sister to steer clear. She wasn't ready, but would she ever know when she was?

Mere minutes had passed since they'd found her, till there was a crazy array of glass and cold, cold water, the panic and madness had faded, the mist had descended till it was only Maggie and her lifeless partner, till there was no time at all and the memories had started to flow engulfing everything she was doing in that second, everything that she would do forever after this moment and hours could have passed between that chaos and the here and now, yet she'd always be here, right here. Breathing for Alex.

"Please Alex... breathe for me I-"

Maggie' lip trembled..

"I can't lose you 'cause I-

Would this be it, if she finished the sentence and there was still nothing would that mean it was all over and she had to prepare herself to let go; she'd been holding on for so long and in such a short space of time had become so irrecoverably attached to this beautiful human being that she didn't know if she could let go just like that, the end.

Several more minuted passed, the small glint of hope fading with each compression till..

_*20..21...22.....*_

She slowly trailed off on her compressions, her mind fogged up with emotion as she breathed one final breath of air into Alex's lungs, kissing her soft cold lips and quietly, so only Alex could hear, whispered;

"I love you.."

Maggie closed her eyes tightly as she grasped Alex's hand in her own; reaching for Kara's with her other, the profound loss felt between them equally, she noted Kara's hand clutched at the fabric of Alex's shirt, minor details that were all too important right now, when their loss was at it's worst.

The pressure was slight at first, so much so that Maggie missed it - when it happened again Maggie dropped Kara's hand like it was a hot plate, her fingers pressed hard against Alex's wrist just below her thumb; it was faint but the light beats gave wind to Maggie's final hope; kneeling above her now, Maggie leaned in, her ear inches away from Alex's mouth, her heart unrelentingly loud in her own chest, beating with the hope that she carried in a heart shaped box since meeting Alex.

Breaths.

Short and delayed and ragged, but breaths nonetheless.

Taking her own deep breath, Maggie breathed one last time for Alex, her lips enclosed her girlfriend's the warmth she'd felt only that morning was slowly returning even now and when she had exhaled all she could exhale, she pulled away, ever hopeful even now. Eyes frantically searching for a sign.

Maggie drew her gaze with Alex's hazel eyes, bright and open, watching her.

Alex breathed in and out, in and out as Maggie kissed her again with salt water lips.

"I love you.."

  
\- Fin.


End file.
